


Rivals for Life

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Pseudo-Incest, Rivalry, Rivals, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Superpowers, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: In order to spend time with her brother, Y/N starts to challenge Five every day. A lot of things happen eventually: Five's disappearance, two apocalypse, and time travel. In the end, she still challenges him even if it is just simply fun and stupid.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Kudos: 4





	Rivals for Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

All Hargreeves siblings loved Number Eight except for one person.

Despite being a super competitive person, they loved her. They cannot blame her for being like that since her powers influenced her. Y/N’s powers involved analyzing one’s skills and abilities and then thinking of ways to defeat them.

But again, there was one Hargreeves sibling who hates her— Five.

It was weird for the other six siblings to see that their brother hates her since they were almost the same. The two of them were the most intelligent people. Both can give snarky comments and can compete with their father.

,p>Ever since they were children, Y/N tried her best to get along with all her siblings since they are the only ones she got (aside from Pogo and Grace, of course). So it was a bummer for her to find out that Five does not like her.

When she finally got tired of being all goody-two-shoes around him, she decided to confront him about it.

“What’s your problem with me, Five?”

Five looked up from his book to look at Y/N. He arched his eyebrow at her, “Excuse me?”

Y/N sat on the couch across him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she rolled her eyes, “I said, what’s your problem with me.”

Five thought talking to her was not worth it, so he ignored her by reading the book in his hand again.

Y/N felt her blood boiled in annoyance. She huffed, “Fine. Don’t answer my question. But since you and I won’t get along anytime soon or probably ever, why don’t we compete with each other?”

“You’ve always competed with us, Y/N,” Five turned another page.

“But it’s different with you.” Y/N almost laughed when she saw his face lit up with interest.

He closed his book, “I’m listening.”

Y/N leaned slightly forward, “We’ll challenge each other with different kinds of tasks. It could be the highest number of arrests in the next five missions or simply who will be the fastest to finish breakfast. We could challenge each anytime and any day.”

Five smirked, “I suppose you’ve already something in your mind.”

Y/N returned the same smirk. This is why she was disappointed when she found out that Five hates her. Out of all her siblings, she knew she would get along the most with him since they have many similarities.

“Since tomorrow is our 13th birthday, we’ll start with: Who will annoy the shit out of Dad to the point that he will simply shut his mouth.”

Not too far away from them, the rest of the Hargreeves siblings were watching them. They were surprised to see the two of them talk to each other. They had their own theories on what was happening.

“Maybe they finally decided to get along?” Luther suggested.

Diego glared at him, “Why are you so dumb, Luther? Of course, they are fighting again."

Klaus chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulders, “Pay me ten bucks if they are at each other’s throats again.”

Ben arched his eyebrows at him, “But I don’t have money?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, “Just steal in Dad’s office.”

Vanya was the only one who was truly worried about the two. She muttered, “Oh, Five, what are you doing this time?”

“Can we just leave them alone? Dad might find us again,” Allison told her siblings.

They did not listen to her as they waited for what will happen next. Luther tried to persuade them to leave, but they did not budge.

Y/N shrugged before leaning back on the couch, “Unless you’re scared, that is. I mean, I understand. We can just start with the small ones like who can eat all chocolate cookies that Mom makes—”

Five put his book on the couch and put his arms on his thighs. He leaned closer as he smiled darkly at his sister, “I didn’t say anything like that, Y/N.”

Y/N chuckled somewhat sarcastically, “So, we have a deal, then?” She pulled out her hand on him.

He looked at it for a second before holding it to shake hands with her, “Deal.”

And ever since their 13th birthday, they challenged each other every day. Sometimes, it would be as light as who can resist eating meat. There were times that the challenges would be something like this: whoever Reggie catches running away first loses.

It was fun for Y/N since she was finally spending time together with Five, even if it is for their rivalry. She spent less time together with their other siblings, but it was okay for them. According to them, it was about time that Five and Y/N “get along” together.

One day, they tied in a score of 50-50. The next challenge was like her first challenge: Annoy the shit out of Reggie.

It was another day, and Grace rang the bell, signaling that it was time for breakfast. The Hargreeves siblings walked down from their rooms into the dining room. They stood behind their respected chairs as they waited for Reggie’s permission to sit down.

“Sit down.” And they all sat down.

It was just a typical day: Luther and Allison were looking at each other with googly eyes, Klaus had something under his sleeves again, Diego was carving his armchair, Ben was reading a book, Vanya eating her breakfast like a normal person, and Y/N trying to catch Five’s attention to remind him about their challenge silently.

She almost chuckled when she saw Five already catching Reggie’s attention, twirling a knife in his hand. There was something off on his face but again, this is Five.

She jumped slightly from her chair when he stabbed the table and talked to Reggie about time traveling. And they started arguing as everyone continued eating breakfast.

Y/N thought he was only doing this because of their challenge. It almost made her laugh when she thought how extent would Five go just to win.

But when she saw Vanya shaking her head, she knew something was wrong. When she looked at Five, he was already looking at her with an angry expression. But it slightly softened as if he was trying to convey something to her.

Without saying to her, he ran off. He disappeared.

Days after, the world became dark in Y/N’s eyes. She realized that Five was her light, and she always wanted to be with him. Now that he is gone, then the light is gone as well. And when Ben died, she decided that it was time to leave the academy.

For almost 17 years, Y/N became a famous athlete after joining every sport. She competed all around the world. Some people think she was a scam since she had powers. But she did not care, for this was her only way to cope with Five’s disappearance.

But of course, she always wins. No one defeated her except for Five. But then, as long as she can earn money to have her own house and live a life, she is okay with it.

Until on Reggie’s funeral, Five appeared in her 13-year-old body. It all felt surreal for Y/N: the apocalypse, their dead bodies, the Commission, Leonard.

In eight days, Y/N was able to talk to Five at least a bit. He always pushed her aside, saying he was already losing time. So, she let him be.

When they ended up in Dallas after being unsuccessful in stopping the 2019 apocalypse, her body changed into her 13-year-old self. Good thing she was with Five that time.

Y/N realized the mistake she made back in 2019. If she forced herself to come with him, she would have helped him instead. So this time, she finally told him about coming with him.

Surprisingly, he allowed her and even admitted that he was happy that she was stuck with him.

Eventually, Y/N and Five got closer. They had not really talked about their thoughts and feelings towards each other, but they dropped some hints. Y/N admitted that she thought she had nowhere to go when he disappeared. Five confessed that he was happy to see her smiling face on posters and magazines with a gold medal hanging around her neck.

No doubt that those subtle hints would not go unnoticed. They are intelligent, after all. They knew better. They just decided not to talk about it since they need to stop the 1963 apocalypse first by coming back to 2019.

But it all changed when Five had a private conversation with Reggie. Before leaving the building, he advised him to talk to Y/N since she was staring at him almost the entire night.

Five took his advice after seeing her waiting outside the building. They talked and opened up everything they had gone through in the past 17 years on their way to Elliott’s place. As a result, they became closer than before.

After surviving the Handler’s attack and saving Harlan, the Hargreeves siblings returned to their original timeline. They were still a little bit shaken about everything that had happened, but they eventually got over it and went out in their lives.

For a year, Five and Y/N would hang out together. And when they celebrated their first anniversary of successfully stopping an apocalypse, they became a couple. Their siblings were all happy for them.

**Present Day: 5 Years Later**

Five was reading Vanya’s book in hand with a cup of coffee in front of him. He was sitting on a couch. But he was disturbed when he heard familiar footsteps getting closer. Someone sat on the couch across him.

He smiled when he looked at the woman wearing his hoodie, “You need something, love?”

Y/N blushed slightly before crossing her arms in front of her, “I want to challenge you.”

About a year after becoming a couple, Y/N and Five started to challenge each other once again. It felt good to do something they love to do when they were kids. Most of the challenges were actually stupid, but they do not mind it.

He chuckled, “What’s in your mind, then?” He closed Vanya’s book.

Y/N grinned in excitement, “The two of us are addicted to one drink. Yours is coffee, while mine is F/D. The person who’s able to survive in 30 days starting today without having their favorite drink wins.”

“What are you up to now?” They looked over at Vanya, who was already standing a few inches from them with a smile on her face.

Five answered, “Y/N’s challenge. I can’t drink coffee, and she can’t drink F/D for thirty days.”

Y/N winked at her, making her laugh. Vanya grabbed Five’s coffee, “I’ll be taking this. Good luck, you two.”

By the bar, the five Hargreeves siblings watched the couple. They cannot hear what they were saying, so they had their own theories.

“Maybe they’re discussing their next date is?” Luther suggested.

Diego glared at him, “You really are dumb, you know that, Luther? They don’t plan their dates. They just go with the flow.”

Klaus chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulders, “Pay me 20 bucks if they kiss the hell out of each other on the couches.”

Ben arched his eyebrows at him, “I still have no money, you know.”

He shrugged nonchalantly, “Just steal anywhere else.”

Vanya walked up to them before chuckling, “Those two will never stop challenging each other.”

“Can we just leave them alone? We still have things to do,” Allison told her siblings.

They did not listen to her again as they waited for what will happen next. Luther tried to persuade them to leave, but they ignored him.

Five smiled as Y/N already had her hand out to him. He held it to shake hands with her, “Deal.”

It was not an easy challenge. Since Y/N and Five got used to drinking their favorite drinks every day, it was challenging to stay away from it. Their siblings were enjoying as they witnessed them have an internal struggle.

Until one midnight, Y/N could not take it anymore, so she sneaked to the academy’s kitchen and made her favorite drink. She thought no one would notice her since everyone has already either left or slept.

While drinking, Five appeared beside her. He was already sipping on his coffee. They stared at each other with widened eyes before putting their drinks on the counter behind them.

No one won.

Y/N and Five laughed at each other, thinking about how they did not last for ten days.

As their laughter died down, Y/N spoke up, “This is the first time we actually tied, huh.”

Five nodded, “It’s 100-100, then.” He was about to invite her to watch a movie with him while finishing their drinks and maybe grab a snack when she hummed.

“I should think of a tie-breaker!”

Five laughed. He will invite Y/N after she thought of a tie-breaker.

He thought that no matter how close they are, they will be rivals for life. But he was okay with it. In fact, he loves that since it was the reason they became closer.

When he stared at her eyes, he knew she was thinking the same thing. Leaning closer, he kissed her lips for a quick second before pulling away to look at her blushing face.

“I’ll help you with that, love.“

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
